


Hootenanny Chronicles

by Cookie_Cronch (dearest_starboy), dearest_starboy



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe, Angst, Body Horror, Crossover Pairings, Extinction, Extraterrestrials, Fear of Death, Fictional Religion & Theology, Gay Robots, I Don't Even Know, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Men Crying, Multi, Naga Creatures, Nudity, Past Lives, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Robots, Rockstar has Hatsune Miku's voicebank, Space Cowboys - Freeform, Space Opera, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-03-20 15:39:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18995566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearest_starboy/pseuds/Cookie_Cronch, https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearest_starboy/pseuds/dearest_starboy
Summary: That was when he realized he was never truly alone.





	1. Found

**Author's Note:**

> 047 - serial number, 'Wind'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this au (bundle of aus I guess) won't end up super confusing! '^w^
> 
> This is supposed to be in the adventure-heavy side of things.

He coils himself behind a shadow of an unknown, giant violet plant. No, no, he isn't going to pass away this time. He won't let himself be taken so early in his existence. It wasn't his fault that the law failed him. He had just been born a few weeks ago with no guardian to guide him into what he should do or not. Maybe it was because there was no one like him around. Not from what he saw, anyway. He's only ever seen himself. Him among the vast array of multicolored plant life. Him among these animated pieces of metal that continued to step and destroy his home planet. Him among... Nothing more or less that he could see.

 

A thought, _maybe I should just go into a death position_. His breaths came out with sharp intakes before the shaky tormented exhales. He wants to rest, but he knew he wouldn't wake up again if he didn't get the poison out of his system. Hesitantly, he opens his mouth and presses on his gut, now slowly feeling relief wash over him as his morning pickings came back up and splattered all over the red soil he laid on. Deep down, he doesn't really want to die. His mind screamed death while his instincts told him to keep going.

 

Better off not to think about it too much. He trembled, turning his body so all three of his eyes can see what he could of the beautiful fuchsia sky. A rarity, he catches a glimpse of a tiny cloud. He wished for rain, it would be lovely to finally get a nice bodily clean after current events. 

 

It's daytime, there's not really any perks to daytime other than he's more likely to die at this time. But he can never stay in one spot forever...

 

Those three eyes shut themselves. Immediately, he drifts off.

 

A figure, staring at it too intensely would make him dizzy, yet he watched. The sound of soft static got louder the more he continued to look. The figure sat down peacefully among the nothingness.

 

The sensations felt bubbly yet electrifying, it wasn't unpleasant. In fact, felt more welcoming than anything. He doesn't feel his usual limbs but still felt himself moving around in the dark space of his dreamy void. There wasn't anywhere else to go but to _it_.

 

Its calming voice spoke out to him, "Welcome. I've prepared a spot for you."

 

So much movement for something that sat still, he continued to stare. He's at a loss for words, never had he ever dreamed about anyone aside from the common Ion Robot or predator. It turned its head so its eyes can meet his, features almost unnoticed but definitely there. Blank orbs for eyes and a crescent for a smile.

 

"G-Good day, you." He muttered, lifting both hands and tilting them as a greeting.

 

Oh, how the figure chuckles, "Good night, actually, but that works as well. Now, I am not one to order anyone around, yet I am desperate for help. I cannot do this myself, if you help me, you won't regret it." An orb of his flattened before becoming circular again. He wouldn't refuse and it was like it knew already, "You have my gratitude, and with that, I'll present you a name that I know you will take a liking to."

 

Now he knelt down, bowing his head in thankfulness to whatever this deity is. It nods taking its hands into his, "You will reach a ship. Find a small seed, its appearance and hardness is like silver. I need you to plant it right away when your claws get a hold of it. Care for it and surround it with love, doesn't matter what kind. Soon, you will get what you've unknowingly yearned for, what you _need_. Good luck..." It bent down, the odd sensation of its touch on the other's ears in a soft whisper, "I wish the best for you, my Wind..." It touches his ears again, but more firmly.

 

Engulfed with a sudden sensation of intense heat as he inched closer to the waking world, immediately the Wind woke from his slumber. His breath hitches when his widening eyes laid on four magma filled, egg-shaped bastard robots. So much for wanting to live.


	2. Serpent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jail and potential waiting death sentence is less boring when you gotta snake pal who wants to escape just as much as you do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, Wind's naked lol
> 
> its not super detailed he's just naked for a few moments

So he may or may not have accidentally found a weapon of war when he was hunting for food. And he might or might not have accidentally set it off when examining it. Stuff like that happens, was he supposed to expect deadly robonoids to start chasing him around the next sunrise? Of course not. But, it happened. It wasn't his fault, he knew that well. He didn't think anything like this would happen.

 

Wind laid all coiled up, his body lacking wanted warmth from the sun. He quietly wished to the static deity for warmth. Nothing comes. There's murmur of other creatures around him. Closing his left and right eyes, he uses his third to keep a sight out for any more Ion robots. All he saw was his side cells, one already holding a creature with red hair and presumed to be dead by the way it didn't move from its spot on the floor. And the other one empty, but unfortunately not for long.

 

"LET ME GOOOO-!" A desperate voice screams out. The voice had riled up others. This area had gotten louder, enough that Wind had to cover his feathery ears, "I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING, I SSSWEAR!"

 

This particular creature had an interesting design. One half bared the semblance of a torso similar to Wind's but with nice slick, dark skin. The rest of this creature lacked legs and replaced with just long and scaly flesh. Like a snake's body. There were vibrant colors in their hair and scales. A sign of toxicity. Their two eyes were different colors, irises different shapes. It looked... Quite unnatural to him. And he has three eyes.

 

The serpent hybrid was thrown into their own cell. 

 

"PRISONER... DEALT WITH." The artificial voice spoke out, Ion robots quickly retreating back to posts.

 

Surrounding creatures continue to titter and squeal. The hybrid groaned in frustration, "Back here again..."

 

Wind slowly crawled over to get a better look at his new cellmate, completely mesmerized by the way the colorful scaled body moved around as the serpent was deep in thought. "You're pretty." Wind spoke absentmindedly.

 

The serpent eyes looked up at Wind, "Hmm?"

 

"You... You're pleasing to look at."

 

They paused, "Oh, uh, thanksss I guessss. Who're you? Never ssseen ya before..."

 

"Wind."

 

They slither closer to the cell bars, "Cool name... Bro?" They seemed unsure to say the last word, but he nods, "Ah! Name'sss Disssco Jam! But y'know, DJ worksss jussst asss good. What'cha in for? And why are you naked?"

 

Wind tilts his head, "Nak... ed?"

 

"Uh... Yeah? You're not wearing anything..."

 

"Wearing? What?"

 

DJ muttered under their breath, " _Really old ssschool, aren't ya?_ " They clear their throat, "You do know what clothing isss, right?"

 

Wind chitters quietly.

 

"I guessss not... You look a bit weird... But you have a nice purple shade..." They beckon the Wind over, "Three eyesss? That'sss ssso cool...! Hmm... You lack much body hair on anywhere but your head, that'sss a bit odd..." They get consent from Wind before they lightly squeeze his shoulder, "Tough ssskin! Really tough... It'd be a bit hard to break it." 

 

"What are you doing?"

 

"Tryna guessss what kind of planet you're from. I'm guessssing you live sssomewhere hot. Well, _lived_ sssomewhere hot, anyway."

 

"Lived? Where am I going?"

 

"Oh boy," DJ sighed, they curled their body a bit, "It'sss not exactly jail, but we're in the waiting cellsss. Sssome of usss have been here for more than thirty yearsss and we haven't gotten to quessstioning for our crimesss against... Well, I'm not really sssure." Wind sat down.

 

"Thirty...? Three zero? Like... A long time?"

 

Dj nodded, "I was able to essscape a few timesss, but uh, those Ionsss alwaysss find me. Sssomehow. All I did wasss take some ssscience dude'sss toolsss, then sssuddenly there'sss robotsss coming after me! I wasss gonna return them!"

 

Wind huffs, "I shouldn't be here. I had only made an innocent mistake."

 

"Hah! Many of usss too, buddy! But we can't do nothing about it but try to essscape and run."

 

"Innocent creatures do not deserve to be trapped."

 

DJ shrugs. The settle down in a pile of soft rubbish, "Only time will passss. I'm going to sssleep-"

 

"No-! Wait! Please," Wind begs, "I-I cannot stay here, I need to fulfill something and I cannot do it if I am here...!"

 

"Take a chill pill. I'll think of sssomething. But, I mean, if you want me to help you outta here, I gotta have sssomething in return, you know. An eye for an eye, fruit flake for a favor... That ssstuff."

 

He sighs, "I'll do whatever you want, give you whatever you need, just _please_... Help me out of here. I must obtain something important..."

 

"Yeah, yeah, I got you. Gotta think up of a ssstrategy firssst. Plusss, I gotta sssnooze. You should sssnooze too, you look tired."

 

Wind looked down. He guesses that DJ's right. He still feels tired even after the dream he had with the static...

 

He looks around for something, something that might keep him warm. There was soft rubbish in his cell as well, so he looks in to see anything warm and intact to put on his body. A violet, slightly torn up, and big sweater seem to be good to wear. A good fit, why did he do this sooner?

 

"Hmmh... Goodnight, DJ." Wind says. DJ had already quickly passed out. Wind took a deep breath, flopping down on the pile of rubbish and getting comfortable as possible before drifting off again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heheh I was eager to share the next chapter! Here's one now! :3!


	3. The Scientist's Puppet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mint: hey  
> Wind: *has gay awakening* oh hi  
> DJ: what the fuck is happening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, not too much happens, but I really wanted to introduce Mint Choco here!!

Wind woke up in panic. Now, logically the prison keepers would provide something so others wouldn't make gross messes in these cages, right? Not here, it seems. He scrambled up to his hands and knees.

 

"Finally, you're awake," DJ sighed in relief, "I wasss afraid you got a dissseassse and got sssick or sssomething. I'd really like that favor." Their brightly color hair was out freely, a few strands sticking out from stress.

 

Wind huffed, "Yes, yes, I got you. Do you have a plan?" He asked.

 

"Mhm, since we're both new, we should say that we met the Prince of Technology."

 

"Huh. Okay, I suppose..."

 

DJ grinned, "Alright, I'm going to bring out-" A loud roar had suddenly risen, making Wind react badly, harshly covering his ears, "What the hell..." DJ slithered away to peek at the problem. A man, his coat wearing all black with neon-green highlights. He even wore a hat that matched. "Heh. Little Fiddle."

 

"Little... Fiddle?"

 

"Sssee that cowboy looking dude?" DJ pointed at the man, "He'sss ssscience boy'sss little goon. Sssaysss he wantsss to be a ssspace cop. Little doesss he know, he'sss being played like a pawn..."

 

Little Fiddle slowly walked down the hall of cells, eyeing each one of the creatures he comes by. He pauses by the cell one cell beside Wind. The one that contained an unmoving body. Fiddle sighed before speaking into the sleeve of his coat, voice husky and unfitting to how he presented himself, "Requesting clean up at cell number, 314."

 

This man wasn't unattractive at all, in fact, Wind couldn't help but stare at the man's eyes as he spoke. He didn't know why, but Wind wanted to run the harmless part of his claws and feel the man's skin... _What the hell is this thought process?_

"Oh my, hello there!" Fiddle looked over, "You must be new here, that cell hasn't been occupied in weeks... Mmm, do you understand me?" He asked Wind. He, on the other hand, had seemed to space out, "Oh, I suppose not. That's a shame..."

 

"... Hello."

 

"Ah, hello there. You must be the future peeker, I've always wanted to meet one!  What's your name?"

 

"W... Wind."

 

Those mint green eyes sparkled, "My, what a cute name-"

 

"Oi, Fiddle, what're you doing?" DJ hisses.

 

"Hm. Back here again, Disco? Tragic. I hate having to keep you in line."

 

DJ looked astonished, shocked for a second before bursting out an intense laugh, "You?! Keeping me in line?! You're just making yourssself ssseem like a big tough boy, aren't ya? Everyone knowsss I can bite you to your death! Why are you trying to impressss my partner here?"

 

Wind chittered, irritated at DJ. Fiddle takes a deep breath before speaking, "I'm not trying to impress... Him? Him, no. I just wanted to give him a warm welcome here, but assuming how quick the Ions are, you already did that for me, perhaps?"

 

"You know it, Fiddy!" DJ's forked tongue stuck out playfully, "Little dude'sss cluelessss asss a brick."

 

"Hm. Perhaps not clueless, but innocent... A real stroke of luck you ended up here! You're probably the last of your kind."

 

Wind's ears flopped down.

 

"Oh, how insensitive of me..."

 

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Wind and I need to get out."

 

Fiddle lets out a sound of distaste, "I'm not going to turn the other cheek for you this time. You had your chance, you still ended up here. If I keep doing this for you, Aloe's little toy is gonna behead me."

 

"Come ooooon, dude! Wind here sssaysss he'sss got sssent here for no reassson, the leassst you could do asss a good cop is to sssend him back home."

 

"Idiot you are, I don't have the power for that, stop assuming I do."

 

"Mister Fiddle..." Wind closed his third eye, "I have a scared duty to do, being here will simply delay that. I need-"

 

"I'm sorry, I can't help you," Fiddle responds, getting ready to walk away since an Ion was coming near, "I should get going. Disco, don't corrupt this specimen."

 

Wind's tapping foot tapped more violently as his face grew hotter, "M-Mister Fiddle..." Said person paused, "I really need to relieve myself..."

 

Fiddle groans," I... Fine, you're new here, it's the least I can do for you."

 

DJ looked at Wind, surprised, "What are you..."

 

When the cell was unlocked, "I'll come back for you," Wind mouthed while Fiddle was busy whipping out a lemon-scented taser. DJ grasped at the cell bars, poking their head out and looking at the two in disbelief.

 

"Move, I haven't gotten the universe to wait."

 

Wind nervously swallowed. He walked down the long hallway of creatures, many put their hands through the spaces of the bars to grab onto him, begging quietly for him to help them.

 

He clasped his hands together, quietly praying to himself as he continued down the cold, despair-filled halls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr is @dearest-starboy
> 
> i have sprite edits of how mint and wind archer would look like in this au but not dj (their sprite is hard to edit!)

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr is @dearest-starboy


End file.
